The invention relates to combination openers for tab-top, screw-top and crimped-top beverage containers.
Many different openers for beverage container closures have been proposed. Most of these open only one, or possibly two, types of closures. This necessitates having to possess more than one kind of opener. Openers for tab-top, screw top and crimped top beverage containers have been proposed that are stamped out of sheet metal. Metal is relatively expensive and the necessary machines and dies to make the openers are expensive as well. Also, the inherently sharp edges and thin sheets of metal make these openers uncomfortable to use, particularly if many containers are to be opened.